


An Error in Judgement

by Yangwolf2019



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yangwolf2019/pseuds/Yangwolf2019
Summary: After a Rip Tire gone wrong, Jamison (Junkrats) has to make it up to Mei.





	1. Whoops!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and I'll be working on the second chapter to put out
> 
> Thanks

Ticktocticktockticktock

 

Bombs were easy. Theft was easy. Murder and mayhem? Also easy! This? This was not so easy.

Jamison Fawkes (aka the infamous Junkrat!) sat uncomfortably in the small confines of his room. His foot tapped rapidly on the steel floor, his peg leg bouncing in a rapid staccato with his tapping foot. He had really screwed the metaphorical pooch this time! Amidst his genius planning something had gone a rye, and the entire planned unraveled to a very untasteful end. His flesh hand found his lips and he savagely bit at the nails and cuticles in an attempt to calm his mind. 

She was going to murder him. He was going to be frozen into a junkersicle! That's it, he had to escape. He thought of sneaking out of the base by creating distraction by blowing up the smart monkey’s office. He'd be covered by the smoke and wreckage and people would be flabbergasted. He'd be on the clear! Out of danger! It was perfect.

He was so deep in thought that he had missed the door creaking open. 

As Jamison planned his escape, his ever silent rock pushed the door to his room open. Mako Rutledge (aka the less infamous Roadhog) stepped in, lowering his gaze to the young tweaker eager to chew one of his fingers right off. To the sight of Marko, Jamison leaped from his bunk, arms swept out to his full wingspan with a maniacal cackle coming from his lips. 

“Oooiiii buddy old pal! Have I got the plan fer you! I figured we blow this popsicle stand to go to bigger and better things! I’ve got just the pla-” 

He was stopped by a gravely sigh with a slight mutter of 'idiot’. While Marko usually indulged in his partner’s delusional antics, today was not the day. Marko peered through his pig shaped mask, staring down and the tweaking bomber. 

“What ye saying!? Gon soft did ya? Well ya ain't gonna affect me! No way, not on yer loife!”

Jamison jabbed a metallic finger in Mako’s direction, his face turning from angered to a meager petulant sulk. Jamison turned away, hulking over with crossed arms to fully communicate his brooding nature. His fingers rapped on his biceps in a quick fashion. “I get that she will find us! She's crazy! My loife is endanger and ye don't even care!”

Then it donned on the chattering mind of Jamison, he grinned. His toothy smile stretched from ear to ear, he had a plan. It was fool proof! 

“I got it! I have an actual fool proof plan! And yet gonna help me! All you gotta a do is not screw it up!” He punctuated his gleeful outburst with his trademarked cackle. 

Mako tilted his head, obviously questioning and honestly doubting Jamison's so called plan. It had to be pieced together out of desperation and insanity, the latter not as uncommon as the former. Mako sighed again as he got ready to listen to the long winded plan that had formed. He rested his large frame on a chair that sat adjacent to Jamison's bunk. There he patiently waited for Jamison to spew out his plan.

\--

Mei rubbed her red rimmed eyes. “Oh Snowball, it's terrible.” Her omnic companion let out a few sympathetic beeps and nuzzled it's round dome head under her arm. Mei rubbed her eyes, desperate to get rid of the tears that welled in them. She nudged the remnants of her office woefully. Everything, well almost everything, was burnt and broken. Her possessions we're an unfortunate casualty to a fiery explosion. From...that bully!

Mei stooped in the wreckage and pushed a few things aimlessly around the floor, trying to find any survivors. Her favorite slippers, her best hair sticks, her fish cup, and many more precious memories were wiped clean. She picked up a hunk of twisted charred metal and let out a phlegm filled sigh. Her nose had been plugged up from the last hour of crying, and Mei was not a graceful crier. She did not think many people were for that matter. 

“Snowball...the team picture was in there! My family picture! It was all I had!” She clutched the warped metal to her chest and sniffled pitifully. “Huì hǎo qǐlái de…”

She stood and gave the consoling omnic a hug. Her one true companion after the tragedy that happened a few months ago. This...this however was too much for her. Her optimism was dwindling the longer she stood in the destroyed room. A walk would make her feel better!...maybe.

Mei trudged out of her office, her feet dragging listlessly across the carpet. Her mind was still whirring from the events that had taken place earlier. 

\--5 hours earlier; approximately 1000 hrs--

 

Junkrat could not contain his joy. He clutched his lovely new project to his chest. The rip tire. A squeal of joy parted his lips and he bounced with excitement as he modified his most precious explosive device. A design so simple yet so effective it made him tingle. Now Jamison was not one to mess with perfection, but as all knowledgeable types such as himself knew: there was always room for improvement. 

The Rip Tire was close to infallible! Though the slight hiccup with the amazing invention was the range in which it could travel before Jamison lost control of it. The tire could effectively travel twenty feet no problem! Though outside those parameters did the controls get a little wonky. He had many a tale of times the wrong target had been blown up due to the outside range. 

Not anymore!

Jamison had added a second receiver for the remote detonation, he had also put in two ICs that boosted the transmitter signals to give it a longer distance. All that was left to do was test it! What better way to test out his fool proof modification than in the Overwatch halls? It would be the perfect obstacle course, and with the new and improved receiver and transmitter there would be no harm!

So there he was, foot on the rubber masterpiece before he gripped the pull cord and gave it one monstrous tug!

The rip tire roared to life, spewing smoke into the air as it tore down the OverWatch Halls. To his extreme Delight the modifications worked perfectly. Never before had the Rip Tire been so accurately piloted from his standpoint. Really it was just a whole lot of guessing and winging it when it came to piloting the Rip Tire. His wonderful contraption bent to his will easier than ever before. Unsuspecting agents jumped to safety as he navigated the twisted halls of Overwatch. The previous limitations had been forgotten, well traveled passed at this point! Jamison knew he was going to make it to the training room but now he bet he could get out of the whole building!

That was until a certain doctor whose nose was buried in her chart was caught unaware. Now Jamison did not feel bad for.most people, but he found it exceptionally hard to show ill-will against Dr. Ziegler. That and her rocket toting girlfriend was nothing to sniff at. To avoid a collision with the good doctor, Jamison jerked the wheel to right, diving into a nearby office. Though with his sudden adjustment his grip tightened and the trigger on mechanism was pressed and the rip tire exploded. 

 

Jamison had appeared after the calamity but what he had heard it was a sight. Black smoke and ash poured from the open doorway along with flames and wreckage. This elicited a few choice German expletives from the Swiss. Soon the fire suppression system activated and the room was shut off with a fire door sliding shut with a concussive bang. Instantly the room was filled with flame-retardant foam that suffocating any burning embers. 

Lights dropped from the ceiling and flashed in an arrow towards the nearest exit and Athena’s voice pleasantly announced where the fire was and to stay calm. 

Jamison did not take Athena's advice.

It just so happened that the office that had been blown to smithereens was that of Mei-ling Zhou’s. A woman that did not have a soft spot for the wild card junker and was certainly going encase him in an ice coffin of his own. 

When Jameson appeared at the wreckage site, he was greeted by a group of people and one very angry face. Maze face was red with anger and frustration. Tears were still streaming down her face when she caught sight of Jamison.

Immediately she started to scream at him in a foreign language. She stomped at him in her iconic boots with the crampons built in. A very handy device in snow and being shoved in Jamison's gullet to end his feeble existence. 

The Chinese scientist approached him and stabbed her finger into his scarred chest. He tried making out the slurred and furious Chinese and English mixture that flew from her mouth in the other frustration, but he could not. He did watch as her anger seemed to peak at it's climax however.

Here it was, Jameson thought, the moment that she slugged him in the face and righteously drove those spiked shoes into his body.

Though she did not, Mei took a hard deep breath and let her hand drop from his chest. With a choked sob she looked at him with the biggest brown eyes. 

“I hate you…”

With that she walked away, a concerned Lena joining her side and patting her affectionately on the shoulder. 

What the fuck just happened?


	2. What an Idea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat has another genius idea, and Mei finds herself exploring her own emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! As always read and give me some reviews! The third and final chapter will be out soon! Thank you guys so much for reading!

\-----Present time-----

Jamison sat on the hovercart that Mako pushed and continued to think about his last interaction. It was confusing. All the times Jamison had dealt with the fairer sex at their angriest he had been greeted with some sort of violent physical contact. Whether it be a savagely placed kick to the groin or punch to the face, it was a physical reaction. 

Junkrat’s mechanical hand came to his chest and he absentmindedly rubbed the spot Mei had jabbed him. Even that had been far gentler than he had been used to. He had not been hit but why did it feel like he had suffered a substantial jab to the gut?

“I don't get it! Ya think with all that hooting and hollering she did I would have gotten some sort of bruising! But no! Must be a Chinese thing.” 

Mako shrugged his massive shoulders, finding it difficult to display any sort of empathy for the situation at hand. He had run out of empathy after he fought the losing war in Australia. Though he continued to listen, he owed that to Jamison at least. He stopped every now and then to kick through junk. He would pick up a piece of scrap metal give it a shake and then either throw it on the massive floating trolly or throw it back in the pile he picked up from. Really there was no rhyme or reason to this selection process, he was just trying to make himself look busy. If he stopped, he would have to actively response to Jamison.

Meanwhile Jamison was busy comparing a few pieces of scrap himself.

Though while he turned a charred carburetor in his mechanical hand,his mind drifted back to earlier. 

He felt a tightness in his chest when he thought on the pouted round face of Mei. He had never quite felt this way before and he attempted to pin down the emotion. Was it hunger? He had only had one Vegemite sandwich this morning for breakfast. 

Or maybe gas?

Jamison sucked his teeth and tossed the carburetor over his shoulder and continued to dig through the junkyard. The pieces he was finding did not resonate with him in any means, it was not presenting his creative genius with any fuel. Jamison figured he would have to bring his A-game to make up for what he had blown up.

“This is not like the junk back at home Mako, there is where treasures shine! You can, and we did, build a city out the junk there!”

That is where the mechanisms in Jamison's head clicked together. That was it! He had to go home. 

Junkrat sprung from the pile of scrap he had stooped on and placed his hands on his hips thrusting them out. “We are going back to the motherland!”

Mako straightened up, turning to look at the man with his head tilting one way. “You want to go….back?” The large man remembered the night in the bar where he was proposed a partnership. Though it seemed that he had been hired on to manage Jamison's impulses.

“Of course! Where else would we accumulate the needed materials for our project! We must go to the place that birthed my genius to get the blood flowing once more! Charter us a plane! We are going back home!”

\-----Meanwhile-----

Mei was sitting in the cafeteria, poking absentmindedly at her bowl full of congee. It was a traditional homey dish, a great concoction that can cure illness or deep sorrow. Though Mei’s sorrow was not lifting from the hot dish in front of her. 

The more she thought of her reaction, the more shame she was in. To have reacted in such a way in front of colleagues was embarrassing. 

Though he was infuriating! 

Forgetting about the wreckage that was now her office for the moment, what kind of maniacal human being would subject people to such danger! That bully could have killed someone! 

Another burning ball of anger formed in Mei’s belly, her lips stretching tautly in a frown. She clutched the duck spoon tightly in her hand before slamming it down on the metallic table in the cafeteria. 

“What a joke of a man!”

Her exclamation echoed in the near empty cafeteria. Though the few Overwatch members eating a late dinner did turn their gazes towards her. The raging inferno inside Mei's belly cooled with shame at her outburst. Her face heated as blood rush to her face, physically displaying her shame. Quickly, she collected all of her dishes including the spoon she had slammed down just earlier, and walked to the disposal area.

In the midst of dumping the untouched congee into the disposal, a tender hand touched her shoulder. Really, it scared the hell out of her and she let out an ungraceful squeal. It was only met by a heartfelt laughter. “Oi love! No need to keel over with fright! I just wanted to check on you.”

The tone had shifted from a jovial to concern, touched with sorrow. Lena leaned against the steel dish disposal, blowing her bangs out her face . “You know you don't have to shoulder this yourself! You could always talk to us.” 

Lena punctuated her statement buy quilling her finger around the cafeteria in the motion signaling everybody. “I know you had hard time adjusting after…what happened, but you can't be out in the ocean with no one! You'll drown!”

The quickster absentmindedly tapped her chronal accelerator, remembering her own tragedies. In reality she would not have even been able to exist in this reality, if it had not been for her dear friend. 

“You see love, we are a family here. Whether we are on or off a mission. The cavalry's here!”

Lena grinned and let out a full bellied laugh at the statement. Though she meant every word of it.

Mei smiled and nodded in a comforted silence, a warmth spreading through her chest. If Mei was honest she had not been alright for the last few months. After finding that the cryo sleep chambers had failed and all of her friends, no family, had perished she had felt a hole tear open in her soul.

Why don't you have been traversing the frozen tundra, she had had a lot of time to reflect on what happened. Though it had never been more than a superficial evaluation.

It had been surreal journey, though she in that time it was crushingly obvious that she was alone. That feeling of helplessness made her stomach open up into a void that consumed her completely. She had tried hard to acclimate to her life at Overwatch headquarters. Everyone was comforting and received her with open arms. 

Though she had still felt empty. 

Though slowly she felt that void start to close, not completely but it had waned. Her lower lip quivered and her facial muscles pulled her once angered scowl into a feeble frown. She drew a labored breath, a choking attempt to fight the breaking quarry of feeling that had been buried for months. 

It wasn't until a pair of thin arms wrapped around her with a reassuring squeeze did that quarry break. 

Mei let tears fall in sparse amounts at first and then they came out in a torrent.

“Buwahh!” Mei sobbed as she finally let out a sliver of the pent up sorrow, rage and anxiety that had been sealed up. While Mei explored the depths of her emotions, Lena kept her arms around the woman muttering comforting statements in a soft purr. 

The two women stood like that for what seemed for hours though it must have only been fifteen minutes or so. Mei finally hushed herself, leaving her face tearstained and blotchy, but all the while it felt as though she had taken off a tight vice from her heart. 

Well at least one if the vices. 

Upon further reflection Mei had realized she had not given herself proper time to grieve. She had been walking around like she had been wrapped in cellophane, seeing the world in an opaque way. Now someone had unwrapped her. 

“Now who would have thought! That explosion seemed to have some good come out of it!”

Lena had let Mei out of her embrace and made that explanation with arms spread wide out. It almost reminded Mei of a game show host displaying a prize. 

This had earned strained laugh, Mei failed to see how the destruction of her office had any upside. “Of course! The blackened walls are much better. Brings a whole new meaning to feng-shui!”

It was Lena's turn to utter a laugh and she folded one arm behind her back while scratching the back of her head with the either. “I guess you're right...but it was because of that did you finally let us in. You seemed to be keeping everyone at arm's length for the last few months, but now...well you know.”

Mei turned her gaze down to her hands. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, and sighed. Lena was right, that unfortunate event had been a catalyst to some healthy soul searching. She had opened up, even if just a little, and let someone help her. 

Her face fell into a soft pout.

He was still a bully.


End file.
